Play materials of different types have been provided by practitioners in the toy arts for many years. The basic objective of such play materials is to amuse children and adults and to aid in the development of manual skills and dexterity as well as creativity. While the variety of such play material compounds is virtually endless, all generally involve the use of free-forming or malleable materials such as oil-based or water-based gums and gel compounds. Such materials facilitate the malleable or manipulatable material which may be easily shaped by the user. Certain materials have been provided which are moldable and tend to retain their shape such as modeling clay or the like. Others, however, have been provided which are looser and more free flowing such as novelty play materials and compounds. Still others are gel-like and provide interesting characteristics such as shaking or quivering similar to gelatin dessert products.
A basic difference often found in such malleable play materials is the difference between materials which are nondrying versus those which harden or dry. In the former, various base components in the malleable play material binder are utilized which tend to retain water in the compound and resist drying. In others, non-water bases such as oil or the like are selected to inhibit drying or hardening. As for materials intended to dry and harden, one of the most common types is that known throughout the years as pottery clay or similar compounds.
In addition to characteristics tending to render play materials hardening or nonhardening, practitioners in the art exert substantial effort in producing malleable play materials having the desired feel or tactile characteristic. Thus, the smoothness and softness as well as the tendency for play materials to be either sticky or slippery in some degree has all received substantial attention by practitioners in the art in endeavoring to obtain an interesting and amusing feel to both respective play material compounds.
The present invention also relates to the play patterns of young children carried forward outdoors with sand or loose soil. For example, children often enjoy making sand castles, etc. when at the beach. Additionally, children may enjoy imitating road building and construction arts using toy vehicle bulldozers, graders, power shovels and the like. Unfortunately, the use of loose sand or soil limits such play activities to outdoor sites due to the "mess" associated with sand and loose soil.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,068 issued to Shapero, et al. sets forth a PLAY MATERIAL COMPOSITION formed of a guar gum, EDTA DOWICIL 200 methylparaben and propylparaben together with a monosodium phosphate calcium buffer. A glycerin and colorant mixture is combined with the remaining ingredients to complete the play material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,660 issued to Cane sets forth a CROSS-LINKED GEL MODELING COMPOSITION of various colors that is cohesively strong but pliable and ductile. A quantity of wood flour is combined with a water-based gel using cross linkable guar gum of a gellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,421 issued to Shapero, et al. sets forth a PLAY MATERIAL formed using a self cross-linking sodium alginate combined with germaben II-E and butylparaben preservatives. A sodium chloride salt provides further preservative option and increases the firmness of the gel material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,384 issued to Berks, et al. sets forth a MODELING MEDIUM comprising a mixture of an organic ductile wax binder and a mica platelet filler which is mechanically worked while the material is in a semi-solid state to evenly distribute the mica platelets throughout the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,290 issued to Shapero sets forth a PLASTIC MOLDABLE COMPOSITION providing a cross link gel-like composition of matter. The composition is capable of being used as a modeling compound as well as being moldable, extrudable, stretchable and inflatable into bubbles for use in a play activity. The composition is based on a cohesive polyvinyl alcohol nonadhesive and substantially nondrying composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,332 issued to Wingfield sets forth a MODELING COMPOSITION providing a thermoplastic modeling composition which is resistant to cracking after having been molded and standing for some time. The compositions are relatively soft and easily molded at elevated temperatures. Distributed throughout the modeling compositions are rigid regularly shaped micro particles which may, for example, be in the form of spheres or platelets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,498 issued to Alurabi sets forth a PLASTIC MODELING COMPOSITION comprising manogalactan gum, alkali metal borate, boric acid, high molecular weight polysaccharide together with preservatives, colorant and fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,654 issued to Liu sets forth a MODELING COMPOSITION including mineral fillers such as clay and talc, hydrocarbon petroleum distillate oil, waxy paraffinic hydrocarbon oil, liquid silicone, which may be shaped and then permanently set.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,661 issued to Shapero, et al. sets forth MOLDING COMPOSITIONS AND METHOD OF MOLDING providing a two-part molding composition and method of forming molded rubber and plastic products therefrom which includes a latex phase to which a gellant phase is added.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,071 issued to Schnorrer sets forth a KNEADING AND MODELING COMPOUND AND USES THEREOF which is formed of binding agents, plasticizers and/or solvents together with fillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,766 issued to Mariano, et al. sets forth a MODELING DOUGH including a gelled polyvinyl alcohol, water and a filler to provide resistance to flaking, cracking and crumbling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,280 and a continuation-in-part thereof U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,790 both set forth a GLOWING BOUNCING PUTTY which includes a photoluminescent material within a putty.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,112 issued to Watson, et al.; 3,632,786 issued to Nickerson; and 3,135,648 issued to Hawkins set forth various polyvinyl alcohol adhesives.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,491 issued to Kanematu, et al; 3,873,485 issued to Fichera; and 2,541,851 issued to Wright set forth various gel compositions and elastic materials.
In a related art, various combinations of particulate material such as sand are combined with various binders to provide sand cast molds for use in casting material such as metal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,236 is issued to Neukom sets forth a CORE BINDER utilizing an alkali metal phosphate modified starch for the core binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,213 issued to Mori, et al. sets forth a SAND MOLD COMPOSITION FOR METAL CASTING including a molding sand and pullulan of a binder therefor. The pullulan binder provides advantages of reduced gas, dust, noise and vibration during the pulling and stripping steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,914 issued to Born, et al. sets forth a POLYURETHANE-BASED BINDER SYSTEM FOR THE PRODUCTION OF CASTING MOLDS OR CORES. A polyurethane binder is used in combination with a solvent consisting of an ester having as its acid component an aliphatic dicalboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,375 issued to Saeki, et al. sets forth a RESIN COATED SAND FOR SHELL FOUNDRY PROCESS which may be formed in shell molds. Upon casting the molten metal into these molds, the abrupt thermal expansion of the coated sand is controlled to eliminate the cracking which occurs when conventional phenolic sand mixtures are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,377 issued to Saeki, et al. sets forth a SHELL MOLDING RESIN COATED SAND for use in foundry shell molding applications which have increased resistance for thermal shock at the time of pouring. A phenolic resin is used of a binder together with aromatic compounds is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,716 issued to Saeki, et al. set forth a COATED SAND COMPOSITION AND METHOD FOR PRODUCING SAME in which the resin utilized is a phenolic resin containing a bronaphenol. The resin coated sand has improved shake-out properties and is especially formulated for low melting metals such as aluminum castings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,009 issued to Kimura, et al. sets forth a MOLD MATERIAL COMPOSITION AND METHOD FOR PREPARING MOLD while U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,180 issued to Kiuchi, et al. sets forth a BINDER COMPOSITION FOR MOLD MAKING, BINDER/CURING AGENT COMPOSITION FOR MOLD MAKING, SAND COMPOSITION FOR MOLD MAKING AND PROCESS OF MAKING MOLD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,266 issued to Keith sets forth a SCULPTING MATERIAL AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE AND USE providing a quantity of granular material having grains individually coated with paint and a water-resistant binder binding the coated grain together into a side dry carvable block.
While the foregoing described prior art materials have produced improvement in the art and, in many instances, enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved interesting and amusing play material compounds.